The Destined Daughter of Rohan
by Novel Novelist
Summary: Upon leaving for Valinor, Galadriel prophesised an Elvish message to Thranduil. It read: "Son, after son, after sunrise will appear a daughter of Rohan whose voice will reign upon the world of men. Her union to the other family will change the face of Middle Earth forever." The Woodland Elves remained in Middle Earth to oversee the fulfilment of this prophecy.
1. Chapter 1: Just the Beginning

Jodol, King of Rohan, clasped his wife Tarawyn's hand tightly. She had been in labour for already three hours and her strength was waning. Trying to lie quietly and rest Tarawyn suddenly cried out, lurching forward as she had the urge to push. Jodol jolted but regained composure "It will all be over soon" he said soothingly in an attempt to encourage his wife.

In regular intervals she continued to cry out in frustration and pain until a softer, smaller cry could be heard. Jodol sprung to the end of the bed to see a beautiful little creature being born. "Is it…" Tarawyn whispered quietly, "Is it a?"

"A boy, Tarawyn" Jodol announced attempting to cover a slight disappointment. "He shall be named Neome, and become another great ruler of our lineage" Jodol said more proudly handing the small baby to a nurse to be cleaned.

Tarawyn laid back, looking slightly defeated but still with a soft smile on her face. Even if she had not produced the long awaited female heir the Elf Galadriel had prophesised about before leaving for the shores of Valinor the couple could not be unhappy with a son. Their son would join a long line of all-male rulers that started with King Eomer nine generations ago.

Tarawyn slowly drifted to sleep as her husband quietly crept out of the room so that she might rest more easily when, all of a sudden, her eyes shot open in pure terror. She called out unintelligibly, reaching for her husband's hand. He ran to her side "What is it?" Jodol urged with fear in his eyes. There was no reply just pain written across his wife's face. "What is wrong?" Jodol tried again attempting to control his skittish tone as he looked around at the dumbstruck nurses.

Suddenly, Tarawyn bewilderedly sat up and looked towards her feet. Slowly and in complete awe she leant forward lifting another small baby into the first light of sunrise. Shocked, Jodol stumbled forward with the realisation Tarawyn must have been carrying twins. Tarawyn looked up at her husband with wide eyes and in disbelief uttered "It's a girl".

"It's a girl!" King Jodol rejoiced. He burst from the room, gathered his most loyal men around him and exclaimed "We must send word to Gondor immediately; our long awaited Princess has arrived! The joining of our families lies before us. And also to the Elves, send a message at haste - the prophecy is only just beginning to unfold! Oh rejoice!"


	2. Chapter 2: Destined

Thranduil looked up slowly from his contemplation upon his throne deep in Mirkwood. His intense eyes moved menacingly towards a lone human messenger who had just entered the rear of his throne room, interrupting his current meeting. A group of elven guards, including his son, had just returned from a long patrol fell quiet and also turned towards the messenger.

The human faltered at the edge of the room, unsure of how to go about announcing his message. "M-My Lord" he began with a stutter. Thranduil peered down irritated by the man, but gave no reply. "I-I have an im-important message for y-you" the man managed to spit out failing to gain any composure.

There was a long pause. The tension is the air was obvious; Thranduil hated having his meetings interrupted. Especially when his son had updates to bring him regarding the group's patrol. Thranduil looked away and tossed his right leg over his left - still he gave no reply.

"It is news of R-Rohan," the man continued "…a-and the p-prophecy."

Failing to hide his peaked interest Thranduil immediately stared at the guard. "Jodol's wife has given birth to The Destined One?" Thranduil questioned inquisitively as he leant forward.

"We believe so, My Lord" the man went on "a daughter _and_ a son of Rohan were born at sunrise yesterday morning. I was sent to bring immediate word to you."

Legolas looked towards his father curiously and asked "Does this mean then, the days of the Woodland elves in Middle Earth are drawing to a close? Will our people finally travel to Valinor to join the rest of our kin?"

"It would seem so," Thranduil said turning to Legolas, "however, if I recall, the girl cannot fulfil this fated union to a son of Gondor until she is of age." he finished and turned again toward the human.

"A-Aye, My Lord, you recall the traditions of R-Rohan true, we must wait until her twenty first birthday. Only then can she marry Harrin, King of Gondor" said the man with a nod.

"Send the Destined One my blessings - and the other child too" Thranduil said graciously, "We will continue to watch and wait with patience." And with that, the nervous man smiled, bowed low to the King and left.

"Now Legolas, what of these new orc packs appearing in the south?"…


	3. Chapter 3: Transformation

Twenty years passed and the two children of King Jodol and Lady Tarawyn had flourished.

Neome had become a skilled fighter with a blade. Even by a young age Neome was a much loved champion and fighter for his was bold, tenacious, enjoyed responsibility and spoke his mind but he could be rash and too quick to make assumptions – much like his father. His future as a successful King of Rohan and fearless leader of men seemed certain.

The so-called _Destined One_ , Raelyn, was regrettably less understood. She was curious and yearned to travel and learn. She was, however, a little indecisive and sometimes unpredictable. On the one hand she could eloquently speak her mind but, in a heartbeat, she could become painfully shy.

Raelyn had always been far closer to her mother and brother than her father. Her father, so convinced of her future, had taken away all decisions from her, opting to completely dictate her life from what she wore, to where she went, her pursuits and education. He was purely focused on fulfilling her upcoming union to Harrin, the now forty-three year old King of Gondor.

But with her mother and brother, Raelyn could be far more free. She could express her thoughts and feelings without fear of being corrected, influenced or driven down a different path.

When Raelyn was sixteen the three finally convinced Jodol to allow her a horse and it quickly became her most prized possession. Raelyn's horse enabled her to explore and learn about the people and places in Rohan - all under armed guard of course. After spending so much time riding, she had quickly become one of the most skilled horse riders of Rohan.

* * *

"Mother?" Raelyn whispered as she watched her brother practise parries and thrusts towards an instructor. "Why have I not learned to fight like Neome?"

"You do not need to." Jodol interjected loudly before Tarawyn could speak. "You will always be well protected here in Rohan… and in your future in Minas Tirith."

Tarawyn looked toward her husband through slit eyes and he was taken aback. "Her future husband, Harrin is sure to honour and protect her" said Jodol quickly but Tarawyn was unimpressed.

"Instructor, are you able to take upon another student?" Tarawyn questioned.

"That is unnecessary!" Jodol called out immediately afterward and turning to the Instructor commanded "You are dismissed. You may return tomorrow to continue Neome's training."

"Yes Mi'lord," the instructor replied uneasily shifting his weight from foot to foot. He quickly packed away his equipment and took his leave.

"Well done Neome, you fight bravely and with much skill. Why don't you go and do something else? Raelyn - meet me in the library," stated Jodol "But first, I need to speak with your mother privately."

Raelyn and Neome looked at each other anxiously but quickly exited the room. Neome proceeded to practise his swordsmanship outdoors while Raelyn shyly closed the door never breaking eye contact with her mother.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Raelyn heard Tarawyn yell as she pressed her ear against the thick wooden door.

"Well, how dare _you_ take it upon yourself to put _our_ daughter in danger? Do you not think of her future? What if she was to be hurt! She meets with Harrin _this week_ to organise the wedding!" Jodol replied exasperated.

"She is just as capable and as Neome!" Tarawyn retorted as she stood up. "Why can she not learn to defend herself just as any man would? She is a grown woman now! Why do you control her so? Why must _everything_ be about her union with Harrin?!"

"You know the prophecy, just as well as I Tarawyn! Until she is married _I_ will make _all_ the decisions about our daughter. And after that it will be up to her husband to decide – and _that_ is final!" Jodol yelled at the top of his lungs in fury.

Shocked at how her man had changed, Tarawyn's head began to spin. She took a step back, swallowed painfully and clutched at her heart. "Jod.." she said faintly before falling to the floor.

Terror instantly crossed Jodol's face as he rushed out for a medic. Tarawyn's eyes slowly glazed over and she struggled to take another breath.

Raelyn burst through the doors gasping as she saw her mother lying on the floor. She rushed to her side and exclaimed "Mother! E-Everything is going to be okay. Just… lie still. A medic is… coming."

"Raelyn…" Tarawyn said weakly reaching for her daughter's face, but her limbs failed her.

"Do not speak mother, save your strength" sobbed Raelyn holding her mother's limp hand.

"I must tell you, before all strength leaves me," Tarawyn managed, "Your father, he means well but I know you do not love Harrin. _Make_ your father understand that the prophecy does not have to dictate all you are and all you will be."

"Oh mother, please don't go, please don't leave me" Raelyn pleaded.

"For I do not think it will…" Tarawyn whispered and closed her eyes for the last time.

"Neome! Father!" Raelyn yelled in fear.

The two arrived with a medic but nothing could be done to save Tarawyn.

"This would never have happened," Jodol spat pointing at his daughter "were it not for _you_!"

Hysterical, Raelyn burst from the Great Hall of Rohan and ran into the closest building she could find to hide herself. _How can I escape this?_ Raelyn thought as her head spun. Peering around she noticed she was surrounded by Rohanian riding uniforms hung on every wall.

Still sobbing she meekly pulled a uniform down and slipped into it. Even though it was small, it was still quite loose on her, hiding her form. Raelyn stopped crying and sniffed. _Maybe this could be a way I could get away from everything_ Raelyn thought. She could not stand the thought of staying in Rohan without her Mother.

After slipping on riding gloves to cover her long, slender fingers she reached up to a high shelf and took down a pale green hat with a long pointed front and rounded back. It did not match the uniforms present so must have belonged to the tailor. Feeling slightly guilty Raelyn swept all her hair to the very top of her head and fastened the hat down sturdily with pins.

 _No one_ would recognise her looking like this, Raelyn thought. After regaining her composure she exited the building and with one smooth motion, mounted her loyal steed to gallop north out of Edoras.


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

Keeping her head down mile after mile Raelyn did not stop riding. It was hours before she had looked up, with red eyes, defeated. She peered slowly around the landscape and found she did not recognise where she was. She had never ridden this far alone before.

She looked behind her but there was no sign of Rohan and Edoras had vanished long ago. The sun was beginning its descent in the sky and on the horizon Raelyn could just make out a line of trees and an old, stone archway.

Raelyn knew that she would never make it back before night fall and the prospect of being out at night, all alone, dawned on her. Despite it being a warm afternoon she shuddered. She was suddenly frightened and unprepared for a night out of the castle, yet equally unhappy at the prospect of returning home.

She dismounted her spent horse and taking the reins they slowly pushed forward towards the archway among the distant trees.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Edoras, Neome had become increasingly worried. He paced backward and forwards, backward and forwards at the front gate. Raelyn and her horse were gone but none had seen her leave or in which direction she had ridden.

An attempt at tracking the direction of Raelyn's escape proved fruitless as Edoras was a popular place for travellers to take rest; so many fresh footprints diverged from its gates. They just had to pray she would return unharmed and sent out a search party in the hope that they would befall her.

King Jodol felt guilty and completely lost. His wife and daughter, both gone in one day. He tried with might to structure a legitimate search party but had to leave most of its organisation to his faithful men. They decided to spread outwards from the centre of Rohan and then circle the outskirts their borders, in the best effort not to miss the daughter of Rohan. The riders set off as soon as they were ready in the hope of reaching her before nightfall. Reports from the farthest towns in Rohan were that sightings of orcs were increasing. The orcs appeared to have been using the plains of Rohan to travel relatively unchecked.

Only a few small groups of riders patrolled their lands recording orc sightings, eliminating packs and reporting news back to King Jodol each month and twice per year to Thranduil, King of Mirkwood.

* * *

Raelyn reached the archway by sunset, but the trees she had seen were in fact the beginnings of Mirkwood, the ancient forest in which the Woodland elves lived. Just before the forest began there was a small running stream. Very thirsty, Raelyn knelt down and sipped from water she collected in her hands.

She had never before felt so wild or free. The water tasted so fresh and pure and the grass was abundantly fragrant. Raelyn breathed deeply the scent of the Earth like never before.

"So _this_ is what it's like to be a horse?" she giggled stroking her loyal steeds back, "I don't mind it."

Suddenly Raelyn's ears pricked up and her horse sidestepped timidly. They could hear something coming swiftly across the plains. Raelyn quickly scurried across the stream with her horse and dived into the edge of the forest. It grew dark very quickly as hardly any light pierced the forest's canopy. She hid behind the ancient trunks and tried to reassure herself that she fretted unnecessarily. Surely it would only be a search party out to find her Raelyn had thought.

A small group of Rohanian riders approached the stream and dismounted.

Feeling defeated Raelyn stepped out and surprised the group who quickly drew their swords. Seeing the familiar uniform they sheathed their swords again quickly.

"Master Dun?" called out the leader.

All of a sudden, realising this must not have been a search party after all; Raelyn was unsure how to reply.

"Master Dun, you are early. You were _meant_ to meet us here in a week's time. _After_ we had reported to King Thranduil. Not before."

"Ahh…" Raelyn mumbled, confused.

Shaking his head and brightening his tone "No matter. No matter. I suppose you will just be with us an extra week. I am Captain Tehm, and these are my men."

Thinking it far safer to stay with these men than face the night alone Raelyn nodded in acceptance.

"Quiet fellow…" the Captain murmured to his party. "He looks familiar…" whispered another man among the group, "What's with the hat Master Dun? It's hardly necessary so late…"

Clutching at straws Raelyn managed to reply in the gruffest voice she could muster "Ahh… well… I wear it always. It is… my… Father's… He was a tailor"

 _What am I_ _doing_ _?_ Raelyn thought. _How will I get out of_ _this_ _? They are_ _sure_ _to see straight through this façade!_

"Fair enough…" the Captain stated with a quizzical brow "we shall schedule _your_ watch for midnight."


	5. Chapter 5: Secret

A week with the group passed quickly and Raelyn, or 'Master Dun', began to fit in. Although underwhelmed with her swordsmanship they were very impressed with her riding skills. Much to Raelyn's delight - no one seemed to suspect a thing. The group recognised that 'Master Dun' was a quiet and private young man and accordingly gave him space and time to himself.

The days were spent racing across the plains, visiting the farthest northern towns of Rohan to collect and deliver news. Raelyn had never before been so exhausted or had so much fun.

During the nights the men talked of their childhoods growing up in the remote villages of Rohan, their battles with orcs and their dealings with the mysterious elves of Mirkwood. Raelyn, still not confident in her voice, kept her input to an absolute minimum but loved listening to all their stories. While their stories made her smile, sometimes she could not help but miss her Mother… and brother and father back at home.

On the day prior to reporting Rohanian news to King Thranduil the group stumbled upon a remote village being harassed by a pack of orcs.

The group made quick work of the orc pack and suffered no casualties themselves. Raelyn guiltily held back from the fighting as much as she could. She was not entirely sure of what to do or how best to work together with the others.

In gratitude, the town generously put on a feast that night for the group.

"Won't we have some news for Thranduil tomorrow!" Tehm shouted triumphantly at the feast, as he pointedly wiped off some more orc blood from his cheek.

Raelyn felt a pang of nervousness within her. What would it be like seeing the King of Mirkwood for the first time? Most described him as ancient and wise but above all - intimidating. _Surely_ he could not possibly recognise her. But how could he? Raelyn had wondered. After all, they had never met.

But most of all she was worried about the arrival of the _real_ Master Dun. What was going to happen regarding _that_ she thought.

* * *

The group returned to the archway at which they first met Raelyn a week ago and slowly began to file along the winding pathway into the dark forest. Much to Raelyn's relief Master Dun was nowhere to be seen as of _yet_.

They travelled inward, along the path, for an hour or so before they reached a clearing where a huge stone bridge crossed a beautiful flowing river. Raelyn's eyes widened as she saw the magnificent gates that shut off the cavernous Kingdom from the forest. Two elf guards at the gate collected their weapons and Raelyn could not help but stare. She had never before seen an elf. They were _so_ striking. _So_ tall and slender, and their pointed ears indicated their superior hearing. Raelyn was sure they would not miss a thing with _those_ ears.

"Holo in ennyn!" _(Close the gate)_ one of the Elves called out to the other after their group entered the Kingdom.

The group was lead to the throne room deep within the caves where Thranduil was waiting. The group removed their cloaks and gloves, setting them aside and Raelyn uncomfortably followed suit. The fewer layers she was wearing the more vulnerable she felt. She decided to act as inconspicuously as possible so as not to draw attention to herself. But out of the corner of her eye she caught Thranduil watching her. She kept her head down.

"A new recruit of ours, Sire" said Tehm as he noticed Thranduil's stare "he is Master Dun."

"Remove your hat Master Dun" Thranduil said menacingly.

Raelyn's eyes shot sideways immediately at her leader Tehm. They pleaded with him that she not have to.

"Ahh... H-he means it as no disrespect, Sire, only he's a … sentimental fellow ... It was his Father's you see. He never seems to take it off." Tehm said as he attempted to negotiate.

"This meeting will not begin until your… man… _removes_ his hat." Thranduil continued sternly but Raelyn still did not move.

"Legolas!" Thranduil called looking more annoyed, "Ensure Master Dun's hat is removed immediately."

"Yes Father." Legolas replied dutifully. He took a step forward out of the shadows and Raelyn immediately stepped back. Legolas proceeded until 'Master Dun' was backed up against the rear wall of the Throne Room.

Raelyn's eyes pleaded with Legolas and he was slightly taken aback.  
 _What could be so important about this hat?_ Legolas thought.

He attempted to lift the hat but found it was fastened down strongly with a multitude of pins. Bemused his eyes met Raelyn's again and she whispered 'Please' so quietly that only he would be able to hear. Master Dun's tone was so soft, gentle and scared that Legolas actually stopped - a little unsure of quite what he had heard.

"Legolas…" Thranduil snarled. Raelyn resigned herself to her fate and carefully removed the pins.

"I shall not keep it from you long Master Dun" Legolas said comfortingly as he reached forward and removed the hat.

Suddenly luscious, soft curls sprung from beneath the hat and cascaded around Raelyn's face. She felt as though she stood naked amongst those men. She could feel everyone's eyes widen in shock but she kept her own fixed on her feet. They examined her from afar and determined that sure enough, a woman had infiltrated their group and had been with them unnoticed the _whole_ time.

"W-we had n-no id-" stuttered Captain Tehm in disbelief but he was cut off.

"Who _are_ you?" Thranduil continued resolutely with an unwavering stare. He leant forward with interest.

Legolas stepped away from Raelyn regrettably. She had looked completely humiliated. Legolas did not enjoy leaving Raelyn standing there in such a state - at all.

"Seeing him.. her.. now," one of the men started to mumble "I-I know who that is…"

Raelyn cleared her throat and boldly looked straight into Thranduil's eyes, "I am Princess Raelyn of Rohan. Daughter of King Jodol and the… late… Queen Tarawyn."

The group of riders jumped, startled that this was not just _any_ woman. This was _their_ Princess! And only a few _weeks_ from her fated wedding! What was she _doing?_ they wondered.

Leaning back against his throne Thranduil smirked "I thought we may meet one day, Destined One" he said, "but not _quite_ like this. Legolas, won't you see that our guest is sorted."

Legolas, still stunned, shared a glance with his Father. Looking back at Raelyn "I apologise, my lady" he began. "F-for..." He had not spoken Common language for some time and the shock had rattled him.

"Let's get this meeting over with then, hmm?" Thranduil said turning back to Captain Tehm who appeared baffled as ever.

"Why, yes o-of c-course." began the Captain.


	6. Chapter 6: Indeed

Legolas traversed through the halls of the elven Kingdom with a nervous Raelyn in tow. She kept avoiding the eye contact of the elves they passed; trying to ignore their curious looks the best she could. She could not, however, help but notice how beautiful the Kingdom was. The amber lights glowed giving the twisted corridors and hollows a soft, comforting light. Pathways crisscrossed throughout the caverns and Raelyn became lost in thought and wondered how on Earth the elves did not get lost in here! Chuckling softly to herself she supposed they had forever to learn.

Upon hearing this soft laugh Legolas turned around abruptly, startling Raelyn. "We're here," he stated after clearing his throat.

Legolas had said if she wished he might be able to find some alternative clothes for her to wear. She accepted, after all, she did feel silly wearing the Rohanian garb now that her true identity was exposed.

Raelyn stepped inside the door Legolas opened for her and came across a small room with walls covered in exotic fabrics. Raelyn gazed from the softest, shiniest silks to the hardiest of leathers – materials in every shade of the rainbow. The room was a kaleidoscope. A she-elf looked up from her position in the corner.

"Ahh Legolas, this must be _the_ guest" she said.

Legolas simply nodded in reply. He smiled at a confused Raelyn and said "Word travels fast among these walls".

"I might have something for you…" the she-elf quietly murmured searching through a wooden box in the corner. "Ah. Perhaps this one."

The she-elf lifted a pale green muslin dress from the box. "Try this" she said handing it over to Raelyn with some small green matching slippers. The two elves politely exited the room.

"Clever that one" the she-elf said turning to Legolas when they were outside.

"Aye." Legolas responded with a nod.

"And brave she is too" the she-elf followed "to have done what she has done."

"Aye." Legolas responded again.

"And quite the beauty is she not Legolas?" she quipped.

Legolas's eyes immediately shot at the giggling she-elf but before he could say anything Raelyn emerged in the pale green dress. The dress reached just past her knees but tassels, like the leaves of a willow tree, were attached at the bottom. These fell about gracefully and swayed around Raelyn's ankles.

The eyebrows of both elves raised and without even turning to the she-elf again Legolas cleared his throat and simply said "Indeed."


	7. Chapter 7: My Lady

Legolas and Raelyn returned to the throne room where the meeting had ended.

"We fear, Mi'lady" said Captain Tehm as he bowed uncomfortably "that we might not be able to bring immediate word to Edoras of your safety. You see, we still have to travel to three remote towns and then on to Gondor. Then word must travel from Gondor to Edoras. It would take days."

"I _could_ spare a few of my own people to accompany you home, Raelyn," Thranduil began, "However, I am intrigued by you. Perhaps you might like to stay here a little longer and _then_ return. You might like to stay… enjoy Turuhalmë and even see your prophecy. I will inform Edoras of course…"

"That would be most agreeable, your Highness." Raelyn replied with a gracious curtsey.

"Indeed. I will send word to Edoras that your guards might collect you in… three days." Thranduil said decidedly. "After all you do not have the greatest luxury of time at this moment..." He added referring to her upcoming nuptial.

"You are very gracious, your Highness." Raelyn replied gratefully but with a twinge of sadness in her voice. Secretly she long regretted the day she would wed Harrin. Every passing birthday that fateful day loomed ever closer. Harrin was twenty-three years her senior and from her all but brief encounters with him in the past, Raelyn gathered he was not entirely thrilled about their union either. For twenty-one long years he had to wait for someone he did not even want. This made him a stubborn, abrupt, unsympathetic man who was very set in his ways.

Raelyn did not want to leave the Mirkwood Kingdom so soon. She knew hardly anything of the elves but yet her life was bound by their prophecy. It could not hurt to learn more about their wonderful culture before it was lost to the Undying Lands forever.

"Legolas," Thranduil commanded "Why don't you show our guest the prophecy I am sure she has so long awaited to see.

"Indeed Father," Legolas said smiling at Raelyn "Right this way." he murmured leading her out of the throne room down a short corridor to a small door.

Standing proudly Legolas allowed Raelyn to enter the room. It was full to the brim with books. Books were piled high in corners and strewn about, open on desks and lying all over the floor. Writing was highly respected by Elves and was rarely treated in this way. The pairs of eyes widened with disarray and Legolas's face fell. He was visibly ashamed that this library had been left in such a state by his Father.

"Do not worry," Raelyn whispered gently with a sideways glance and Legolas nearly blushed.

Legolas tiptoed through the room ever so carefully looking for the sheets of elvish parchment. Although it took him some time to come across the documents Raelyn was far from restless. She gazed about the room. Such a vast number of writings, maps and drawings surrounded her. She could see plenty of elvish writings, of course, but there were others too – parchments covered in the Westron language, her native Rohirric, even Khuzdul. Such a wealth of knowledge, wisdom and time was contained in those walls.

"Here is the original elvish copy, My Lady," Legolas began. "Son, after son, after sunrise will appear a daughter of Rohan whose voice will reign upon the world of men. Her union to the other…" Legolas stopped translating.

"…family…" Raelyn continued confused at why he had faltered.

"Why yes, of course, family… will change the face of Middle Earth forever" Legolas finished with a slightly perplexed look on his face. He quickly returned to normal by continuing with "I must assist with the preparations for Turuhalmë which is held tomorrow – would you like to assist me?"

"Yes of course, what is it?" Raelyn answered keenly.

"It is our Winter solstice celebrations. It is a time when we reflect on our lives, feast and dance under the light of the stars. We share stories with our loved ones by the fire." Legolas replied wistfully.

"It sounds most wonderful…" Raelyn murmured imagining how beautiful this celebration would be in the very heart of the forest.

"It is." Legolas replied holding Raelyn's gaze just a little longer than usual.

The two busily helped prepare for the celebrations. Legolas dismantled and collected large trunks of fallen trees for the bonfires while Raelyn set the enormous tables with plates, cutlery and elvish wine. When the preparations were all but complete Legolas took Raelyn by the hand and led her to the centre of what would become the dance floor.

"You cannot say you have truly experienced Turuhalmë unless you have danced" Legolas said while demonstrating steps of ancient elvish routines. Legolas gently spun Raelyn in circles leading her through the movements.

Suddenly fifty or so young elflings poured onto the dance floor squirming and laughing. Their teacher gathered their attention and the group began practicing their dancing too. Raelyn joined in and was partnered with a tiny elf half her size. Legolas smiled and chuckled as the two spun hand in hand, he did not drop his gaze for a moment. The elflings struggled to keep time with no music so Raelyn sang the tune of an old Rohanian song. Legolas could not help but notice how beautiful her voice was and how wonderfully she got along with all of the elf children.

The sun began to set in the sky and the teacher called out "It is time to finish now children. Do us proud tomorrow night by dancing your very best." The children whined that they must stop but obediently began to file out. Raelyn waved to every one of them as they left.

Legolas stepped forward from his position as spectator and said "I will show you to your room now, My Lady."

"She's _MY_ lady!" called out the little elfling that had been partnered with Raelyn but he was hurried away by the blushing teacher.

Legolas and Raelyn burst into laughter as they too left the dance floor without noticing they had clasped each other's hands.


	8. Chapter 8: Turuhalmë

"I hope this room will be comfortable for you during your short stay here, My Lady." Legolas began while opening a tall, thin wooden door. The door was intricately carved with ornate flowers and forest leaves. The room was quite spacious with a large, soft bed, beautiful writing desk and roaring fireplace.

"It looks lovely," Raelyn replied "but you must call me Raelyn."

"Yes, My Lady Raelyn." Legolas answered.

Giggling a little Raelyn replied "No, no – _just_ Raelyn."

"Of course, My Lady Raelyn the Just." Legolas said with a smirk as Raelyn laughed even more. "Alright, I will" he continued "but only if you call me Legolas."

"Consider it done, Legolas." Raelyn replied with a nod and headed inside.

"Goodbye… Raelyn" Legolas called with a smile as he strolled away.

It was getting quite late and Raelyn was tired from the unexpected week she had. She immediately sunk into the soft bed and drifted to sleep. Although she had never visited the elves before she was surprised by how safe and welcome she felt in their Kingdom.

Raelyn woke relaxed and refreshed the next morning but noticed that the lovely warm fire had gone out. It must have gone out very recently as a block of charred wood laid away from the fire billowing black smoke. The smoke was streaming out through the crack under the door. Raelyn figured it must have accidently rolled from the pile in the fireplace while it was alight. She hopped out of bed placing the wood block safely back in the fireplace when suddenly there was a large bang at her door that made her jump.

"Raelyn? Raelyn!" Legolas yelled frantically.

"What is it Legolas?" Raelyn called out in reply. Throwing a shawl around her shoulders and she began fanning the smoke away.  
More relieved, Legolas responded "I saw the smoke coming from your door. Are you alright?"

"Yes of course! Just some wood from the fireplace must have come loose. No need to not worry." Raelyn replied chucking softly to herself. "One moment, and I will be with you."

She swiftly got dressed throwing on a pale blue dress, stockings and coat that were left for her in a closet. She did her best to whip her hair into a bun. Raelyn quickly washed her face and hands from the cinders and pinched her cheeks for colour. She stepped out the door to find Legolas waiting. He swiftly stood up from the railing he was sitting on, smiled and bowed politely.

"Before Turuhalmë this evening, I have to ensure the surrounding forests are safe. Would you like to accompany me on a patrol?" Legolas offered.

Raelyn nervously looked at the long bow Legolas had beside him. His quiver was full to the brim with arrows and he had a long white knife strapped to his back.

Legolas could feel Raelyn's uneasiness but reassured her "It will be quite safe, do not worry. I just always come prepared."

Although still a little unsure, Raelyn agreed and the two set off into the surrounding forests on their horses. Legolas complimented Raelyn on how skilled a rider she was for someone of such a young age.

The forest was beautiful and buzzing with small creatures. The sun shone through the canopy giving the forest a light and warm feeling, even if it was winter. Fresh snow hung about the trees and on the ground. The forest smelt so fresh and lively.

"This forest is nothing like what I had heard of it." Raelyn murmured remembering the fierce descriptions she had heard of it in the past.

"Yes, it is much changed," Legolas replied "It is far more like Greenwood again than the Mirkwood it was."

"You must have seen much through your life time Legolas…" Raelyn trailed off.

"Yes, many changes, many people, many friends… many struggles. I am glad the world is in far greater peace now that it used to be."

"What was it like? Living through the War of the Ring… and being a part of the famous Fellowship." Raelyn openly wondered.

Although the elves were rarely talkative outside their kin, Legolas began to tell her everything. His childhood and the changes to his beloved forest. The growing and waning evil throughout the ages. The friends he had gained and lost – especially the little dwarf Gimli and the valiant Aragorn. His first vision of the sea.

Raelyn listened intently to all he had to tell – not taking a single statement for granted. The hours flew by in each other's company and when two came full circle it was nearing sunset.

"Thank you for today Raelyn…" Legolas said when they reached the gates of the Kingdom again "it has been most enjoyable being able to speak so freely with you. I look forward to hearing more about your life tonight. Let us stable the horses and ready ourselves for the celebrations. I will meet you there. Don't be late." He urged before hurrying off.

Raelyn readied herself with the help of the dressmaker she had met the previous day. The dressmaker had prepared her the most beautiful silver gown to wear that night. It glistened like starlight.

"I wonder who will have the honour of the first dance tonight, My Lady…" The she-elf pondered. Raelyn looked inquisitively at her but said nothing. "Every Turuhalmë the King has the honour of the first dance… but as our Queen is no longer with us he passes the honour to Legolas."

"Who does Legolas dance with?" Raelyn replied.

"Well, as Legolas himself has no wife or partner he never dances the first dance. Instead, he passes the honour to a valued elf of that year. Sometimes a valiant warrior… or an exceptional healer… or perhaps a much improved youngster or significant member of service. It is always interesting to see who he chooses… it is a great honour."

"Have you ever been chosen?" Raelyn questioned.

"I have actually, little one. For my many years of service as royal dressmaker." The she-elf replied lifting her chin proudly with a chuckle.

"And who did you choose to dance with?" Raelyn asked with wide, glistening eyes.

"A very handsome elf named Lainor. He was a great tailor… Alright, we'd best hurry now, My Lady." The dressmaker concluded.

The two quickly made their way to the celebrations. The forest clearing was already bustling with elves chattering and laughing around the blazing bonfires. Everyone suddenly hushed as King Thranduil and Prince Legolas entered. They looked spectacular in their decorative silk garments.

"I would like to welcome each and every one of you to our annual Turuhalmë celebrations." Thranduil announced "I would like to remind you all to take the time to rejoice, reflect and relax. We are so fortunate to live prosperously in peace. The thoughts of those missing here weigh heavily upon our shoulders – may they be remembered always in our hearts and in our stories."

The crowds murmured positively in agreement and gratitude.

Thranduil raised his hands. "Tonight I pass the honour of the first dance to my only son, Prince Legolas." He concluded by laying his hand on Legolas's right shoulder.

Ever so quietly the dressmaker whispered into Raelyn's ear "Now Legolas will lay his hand upon the right shoulder of the one _he_ passes the honour too - oops, I must be quiet he is heading this way."

Raelyn stood as high as she could on her toes. The elves surrounding her were so tall they nearly blocked her view entirely. She could not bear to miss the moment the elf would be chosen.

Legolas slowly made his way through the crowd smiling and nodding to the elves he passed, sometimes sharing a brief comment or greeting. All of a sudden the elves in front of Raelyn split to reveal Legolas. He stopped before her and after taking a deep breath he bowed very low.

The entire crowd's eyes widened and yet Legolas did not cease his bow. Raelyn had no idea how to act so she shot a desperate and confused sideways look at the dressmaker. The dressmaker appeared as stunned as everyone else but leant subtly towards Raelyn and whispered "He isn't passing the honour to you… he's asking you to dance…"


	9. Chapter 9: Snowdrops & Broken Hearts

Legolas turned his eyes upward to meet Raelyn's gaze. She shook herself out of the trance and curtseyed low in acceptance whispering "I'd be honoured Legolas."

Legolas led her to the centre of the dancefloor and Raelyn gulped as she tried to ignore the intense stares she was receiving when the music began to start.

"One, two, three, spin behind – that's it… and back to me… See you've got it…" Legolas whispered reassuringly to Raelyn as she completed the movements.

Raelyn began to feel her heart flutter – _what is happening_ she thought. Every time her eyes met Legolas's her stomach would backflip and she could hardly tear her eyes away. _What is happening_ she thought again – _is something the matter with me_? _Stop! Concentrate or you will make a fool of yourself._ But Raelyn could not concentrate, her thoughts drifted to something her mother told her.

"Love is… catching yourself staring…. Your heart beats faster… you feel like you've had too much wine - though you've had none at all… every touch and every thought turns to _him_." Her mother had told her.

The music crescendoed and ceased. Raelyn spun back around curtseying to Legolas with her face turned low. She _knew_ what was happening and she knew there was _nothing_ that could be done about it. She had fallen in love.

Raelyn stepped back and caught a cynical glimpse from King Thranduil but Legolas's warm smile distracted her again. He led her away so that the other elves might dance.

Raelyn and Legolas sat alone by a bonfire. "So, Raelyn… you must tell me more about yourself."

And that was all it took. Although Raelyn wanted to appear as composed as possible her life story came spilling out. Her childhood in Rohan, her wariness of Harrin, the constant comparisons to her brother and all her shortcomings. She went on about the restrictions she faced on a daily basis as result of the prophecy, her escape and finally the death of her beloved mother.

Legolas listened attentively and Raelyn couldn't help but feel comforted. Legolas shared how he had lost his mother too, though he knew very little of the details.

As they talked longer, deep into the night, they wandered away from the celebrations. Legolas spoke of how the stars were the first things the very first elves saw and how from that moment they held great importance to his race. They laid upon a bed of snowdrop foliage and gazed up into the heavens. Thousands of glistening stars littered the sky. Legolas pointed out hundreds of constellations as he explained how inextricably linked light and memory was to his people.

After he finished speaking he looked at Raelyn in the starlight. She sparkled and Legolas could not help but notice she belonged amongst those stars. Not knowing what came over him he leant across and placed a long, tender kiss on Raelyn's glowing lips.

Legolas jolted; backing away from Raelyn. _What have I done?_ Legolas thought. _She is betrothed to another. I_ _cannot_ _interfere._

"I-I am sorry Raelyn – I do not know what came over me." Legolas stuttered, confused.

"Please, don't be sorry." Raelyn started as she sat up "I-I am leaving tomorrow and I n-needed to tell you something before I do."

"Raelyn." Legolas said in disbelief - half hoping she would stop.

"Please, I need t-to tell you… h-how I feel…" Raelyn went on noticing how fearful Legolas looked. "These few days have been the happiest, most rewarding and wonderful times I have ever had." And with renewed courage "I wanted to say, despite everything that has been and that will be. I cannot possibly marry Harrin now… because… I love you."

Relief and joy washed over Raelyn like a waterfall but it was short lived when she saw Legolas's reaction. He was stunned and confused. Raelyn had never seen him look so distressed. _She cannot love me, she cannot love me_ Legolas repeated again and again in his mind. _Do not feel relief or joy for_ _she cannot love me_ _. She cannot be mine for she is another's._

"Raelyn…" Legolas began with a heavy heart. "I could never stop you from fulfilling your duty. This was wrong."

"But Legolas… these days, the dance, that kiss!" Raelyn spluttered in disbelief with tears in her eyes.

"They should never have happened…" Legolas replied solemnly "…I do not love you."

Raelyn's eyes gaped and Legolas carefully pulled her to her feet. Before he could say anything more she ran. As fast as she could possibly run, she ran. Straight back to her room, locking the door she collapsed in sorrow on her bed. She wept all night.

Immediately after the words _I do not love you_ left his mouth, Legolas's heart snapped. He felt it shatter within his chest. He fell to the floor on his knees. _Why did love have to hurt so much? Why must this have happened?_ If he interfered with the prophecy he was sure to _ruin_ her life. That was the only consolation he grasped to. With tears in his eyes and a broken heart he returned to his own chambers.


	10. Chapter 10: Misinterpretations

At daybreak a weary and weak Raelyn readied herself for departure. Elven guards came to collect her from her quarters to bring her to her guardians.

When she arrived at the main gates Thranduil was ready to farewell her.

"My Lady Raelyn, guards from Gondor have organised to bring you straight to Minas Tirith so that you might have more time to… Well, apparently Harrin has brought the ceremony forward so that it might fall _on_ your very birthday."

"Very well…" Raelyn said looking utterly depressed as she stared off into the forest. "He probably fears I will run off again…." She muttered, trailing off.

Noticing how bleak she looked Thranduil said "I offer you the service of my own guards to accompany you if that would make you more comfortable."

"No, no." Raelyn added with attempted brightness. "Your Highness is too kind."

"I am – sorry that my Son is not here to…" Thranduil started to say when a dishevelled and tired looking Legolas appeared.

"Farewell Raelyn…" Legolas managed.

Facing Thranduil Raelyn said "Thank you for your kind hospitality Your Majesty," and turning to Legolas without a trace of eye contact "Goodbye - Your Highness."

Legolas was guttered and immediately had to leave if he wanted to maintain any ounce of composure. King Thranduil turned, leaving Raelyn to her guards, but he could not help but notice how changed the exchanges were. Wanting to investigate Thranduil made his way to Legolas's quarters but there was no sign of his son. Thranduil looked about the room noticing the blankets strewn across the floor, drawers pulled out of furniture and smashed vase in the corner.

Legolas was in the one place where he might find a grain of solace – his Father's library. He began pouring over the old elvish prophecy with tears streaming down his face. _Family_ … _family_ he thought. From Legolas's impression the translation did not do justice to the original copy … _family_ he thought again. It _did_ mean family, but not in the sense that immediately comes to mind. Legolas could not help but think other words suited it far more; like group…kind…species… or _race._

All of a sudden Legolas realised the long held mistake. Raelyn was not destined for a fellow man, but instead she was intended as another legendary union between the races. Just like the marriages of Beren and Lúthien, Aragorn and Arwen – Raelyn was destined to marry an elf.

Legolas nearly choked on the air in his very own lungs. No wonder he had felt so strongly about her – a way he had never felt about anyone else _ever_ before. They were destined for each other and in a twist of fate she was brought right to him but he had pushed her away.

Legolas's mind raced: _What if she will not take me now? What if she_ _never_ _forgives my recklessness? So soon she will be married – what if she has forsaken me for Harrin after all? … I must try… but I_ _must_ _be sure_ _that I am_ _what she wants – I could not_ _bear_ _to hurt her again._

Composing himself again, Legolas was determined to discover the truth. He saddled his horse, grabbed his bow and rode, at haste, out of the main gates - straight for Minas Tirith.

"Quel fara…" _(Good hunting…)_ the gate guard called, wishing Legolas well.

"I do not think… that is where he goes… at such haste…" the other guard replied with an uncertain look on his face.


	11. Chapter 11: Reflections

Raelyn stared vacantly at the large mirror before her. It had a strong gold frame but Raelyn could not help but think how cold it looked. Much like her new husband she pondered.

Servants fussed around Raelyn plumping her gown and fixing the curls in her hair so she would look the image of beauty for her special day. The day she had waited a lifetime for.

A magnificent wedding would be _just_ the thing to lift her spirits Harrin had said to Raelyn. She could not quite decide whether bringing her joy was his true intention, but she found comfort in the fact he promised her, for the rest of time, she would never be alone again. For the present moment, however, she had never felt _more_ alone. Raelyn's mother should have been right here with her.

The dress prepared for her was truly magnificent; clearly no expense had been spared. The dress was crisp and white like fresh snow with long, draping sleeves. The bodice was tight and encrusted with tiny, golden flowers. The rest of the dress flared out perfectly from her waist forming a long, silken train at the rear.

The servants constantly murmured about how exquisite she looked, what a marvellous day it was and how advantageous the union would be but Raelyn could not help but think of only one thing – Legolas. It was likely that she would never see him again for after this wedding the elves would prepare for the journey across the seas like the rest of their race did so many years ago.

The preparations were finished and a servant applied the final touch - a beautiful veil atop Raelyn's head. The servants quickly exited the room to give her a moment to herself before the ceremony would begin.

Raelyn stood, picking up her bouquet of snowdrop flowers. She lowered her head and remembered fondly the time she laid among those flowers in the forest; gazing at the endless stars and constellations above. Almost robotically she left the room and headed towards the citadel, where the grand ceremony would take place. As she reached the towering doors that loomed above her she turned and faced the direction of Mirkwood. She wondered where Legolas might be now, what he might be doing, whether he ever thought of her. Raelyn tried to push these feelings aside. They were too hurtful, too strong and too fresh in her memory. _"I could never stop you from fulfilling your duty. This was wrong. It should never have happened… I do not love you."_ Legolas had said.

And with that she pulled the veil over her face and gave a light tap on the doors. They immediately swung open before her revealing the long, straight aisle that would lead her to her new husband and new life.


	12. Chapter 12: Redemption

The entire crowd turned to face Raelyn. Every single dignitary and honoured soldier from Gondor and Rohan crammed the pews of the citadel to witness the event. At the very front sat Raelyn's father and brother, Neome. They had not seen her since her mother had passed and were anxious to find her well.

The crowd fell into complete silence - all that could be heard was the echo of Raelyn's every step on the white marble floor. As she passed each row the guests would stand, though Raelyn tried her best not to catch their gaze by keeping her head down. She could not bear the attention so with every step her eyes brimmed with more and more tears. Raelyn hid the conflict she felt behind the veil until she reached the very front of the citadel where she obediently stood beside Harrin. He wore velvet attire of blue and white with a long, thin, decorative sword at his hip. He took a single fleeting glance at her before the ceremony began.

"We are gathered here today to witness the long awaited union of King Harrin of Gondor to Princess Raelyn of Rohan…" began the host.

Within the crowd Legolas churned in indecisive torment – never before had he felt such uncertainty. Raelyn had not even noticed he was there. She had made her way past him without as much as a glance. He _had_ planned to look deep into her eyes so he could be _sure_ that this wedding was what she wanted all along but the veil shielded any emotion. Everything he had told her was wrong. After all these years, it was he who discovered that the prophecy was mistranslated. He would have stopped her then and there were it not for how determined her steps were. They were strong and fast, in rhythm with his quickened heartbeat. When Raelyn reached the front he was almost certain that she was gladly going through with it.

But that was when he heard it. His keen, pointed ears caught the sound of a single teardrop falling to the marble floors of the citadel. It was all the indication he needed. Immediately he stood in the centre of the crowd, drawing their attention which was a mixture of confusion, disapproval and a hint of anticipation.

Legolas's throat dried up so he just stood there and mouthed "Raelyn".

Raelyn's lip trembled yet somehow she managed to hold back the tears. _He is here! What is he doing?!_ Raelyn thought.

"Sit! You fool." Harrin commanded in his booming voice. He turned his back on the elf so that the ceremony might continue.

"I cannot not sit by and watch this mistake unfurl before me." Legolas said steadying himself.

Slowly Harrin turned again. "In case you haven't heard ELF, _we_ are destined. We are nothing but RIGHT for each other." He said menacingly.

The crowd watched on, stunned, but none were more shocked than Raelyn.

"I command you to ignore this fool, Wife." Harrin spat in Raelyn's ear. It took all the courage she could muster not to run and hide, but she carefully removed her veil.

"You will all be the first to know that the prophecy – was wrong." Legolas continued, staring deep into Raelyn's eyes. "From its very beginning it was _mistranslated_. Raelyn, you were not destined to join the other _family,_ but actually the other…group…kind…species… _race._ "

Harrin was bewildered that Raelyn appeared so moved by the nonsense. He needed to up his ante and appeal to her if he was not to be made the fool. "You _seriously_ believe that she will listen to a man who talks more of old parchment than _love_?"

The crowd gasped in unison; secretly eager for the elf's response. Raelyn was visibly shaken and with her head spinning she could not decide what to think.

"You are right, Harrin," Legolas admitted, "and that is why I must tell you… Raelyn… that I do love you." He finished visibly overcome.

Raelyn lost her composure letting out a sob. "No…" she whispered as tears ran down her face.

Raelyn's father, King Jodol, stood immediately "Can't you see that you are upsetting her, elf…" but he was cut off by Harrin's rageful spatter "This will _not_ be born! I have not sacrificed the better part of my life for nothing. I _will_ have the Princess that I was _promised_ … _**I have waited,**_ **** _ **twenty one years**_ **for** _ **this**_ **!"**

Legolas slowly made his way to the front of the citadel and just metres from Raelyn he replied "And with all due respect, King Harrin of Gondor" Legolas bowed, switched his gaze to Raelyn "I have waited thousands."

Raelyn covered her mouth to stem the sobs that were escaping from her.

Neome stood nearby in solidarity with his sister, who was clearly overwhelmed by what was transpiring around her. "Sister," He said softly, _"_ _All_ I am going to say is what our _mother_ would have told you. Follow your _own_ path… Who do _you_ choose?"

Legolas got down on one knee before her, his gaze solemnly fixed on the floor beneath Raelyn's feet.

The citadel fell silent and Raelyn trembled.

Looking at Harrin she saw a proud man. Despite being visibly jealous and interested in getting what he long 'deserved' yet she also saw politically ingenuity, sacrifice, standing, power, and leadership – qualities of a fine husband, albeit combined with human flaws. Raelyn knew all too well that, she too, was flawed.

But turning to Legolas she could not help but see a loving and gentle companion; honest, dutiful and loyal. A man who understood her more from these few days than Harrin ever had. She saw someone who sought her love and forgiveness.

"Legolas…" Raelyn whispered, _just_ loud enough for his keen hearing to catch. Legolas's eyes shot upward in fear only to be met with a smile. Relief washed over him as he rose.

"Oh Raelyn, lle naa Melamin! Lle naa Mela en' coiamin!" _(Oh Raelyn, you are my love! You are the love of my life!)_ Legolas stammered as he was overcome with joy, spilling out whatever words came to him.

" _ **What?!**_ " Harrin roared in rageful disbelief. " **This will not be born! Guards! _Drag_ this dog away!** "

"Saurar! _(foul one!)_ Wethrinaer! _(Deceitful one!)_ Unguer! _(Hollow one!)_ " Legolas yelled in utter disgust as he was set upon from behind by six armed guards.

"No! Stop! Legolas? Legolas!" Raelyn shouted frantically flinging herself between Legolas and Harrin.

"Harrin, stop this! _Immediately_!" Raelyn's father demanded.

Legolas managed to throw off the guards, manoeuvring from their grasp, narrowly avoiding their deadly strikes. This only escalated Harrin's anger and in retaliation he grabbed Raelyn, dragging her backwards. Unsheathing the sword at his hip Harrin held it to her throat.

The crowd started to panic, frantically crying out unintelligible things. Legolas instantly raised his hands in surrender, allowing himself to be shackled, yet Harrin still refused to release Raelyn.

"Steady yourself Eorlingas! _(Riders of Rohan)_ " Neome yelled " _None_ want to see the Princess harmed."

"Let _go_ of me!" Raelyn pleaded.

"I will _never_ let you go." Harrin spat.

Looking from her panicked Father, to her agitated brother, across the astounded crowd to the fearful and virtually overcome Legolas - somewhere inside herself… Raelyn found her courage. She let go of her fear… and all her inhibitions.

"You _will_ let go, _now_." She replied sternly.

Hearing Raelyn's renewed determination Harrin hesitated for just a second and that was all she needed. Raelyn tore the train of her dress clean off, throwing it over Harrin's face; blinding him. He stumbled slightly before she punched him square in the jaw with all the strength she had. He lunged with his weapon but it did not prevent him from toppling backwards.

For that split second every single being in the citadel was astonished. Mouths gaped, jaws dropped and eyes had never been wider.

Everything began to move in slow motion as Raelyn screamed "Ruuuun!" in Legolas's direction. He sprung from his group of captors to join Raelyn as they raced hand-in-hand down the aisle.

Harrin tore at the silk that clung to his face, swiftly slicing it into pieces with his sword. He had never before experienced _such_ furious rage.

Looking over her shoulder Raelyn saw how lethal Harrin's demeanour had become. She kicked off her shoes so that she might run faster when, all of a sudden, the aisle filled with people. Although Harrin tried to push through the crowds, clambering over the pews with his sword in hand the hundreds of peasants, dignitaries and soldiers kept him at bay.

"Eorlingas! _(Riders of Rohan!)_ To your Princess's aid!" Raelyn heard her brother yell above the commotion.

Raelyn and Legolas pushed through the exit quickly making their way to the weapon area. Legolas had been obliged to surrender his bow there earlier before being allowed to enter the ceremony.

"Elvish Longbow, please." Raelyn stated with a smirk.

"All over… already…?" A guard mumbled turning to face the duo in cloud of pipe-smoke. Seeing the shackled elf with the grinning runaway bride in her torn gown the guard bewilderedly stuttered "W-what..?" before Legolas made off with his bow; Raelyn in tow.

The two mounted their horses and bolted from The White City followed not far behind by the protective and loyal Riders of Rohan.


	13. Chapter 13: A Mithril Promise

All of sudden Raelyn slowed her horse, prompting Legolas to follow suit. The adrenaline of the escape had begun to wear off and Raelyn shivered as she recalled the intensity of the situation from which the two fled.

"What _ever_ will we do now, Legolas?" Raelyn whispered uneasily.

"All will be well, Lirimaer," _(lovely one)_ Legolas replied with a smile.

A little puzzled, Raelyn continued "And _how_ do you figure that? The lands of men have been united for generations - what if _I_ have ruined this?!" She went on, with a quickened pace "Harrin will hardly _forget_ this little mishap. Surely there will be consequences… consequences for my people! What if there is unrest, what if it causes _war_?"

"Yes, I do not doubt things may be a little strained in the near future… but do not forget you two were not destined for each other. Putting things right can hardly be wrong," Legolas said reassuringly but Raelyn was still appeared unconvinced.

"You speak in such riddles." Raelyn muttered, still distracted by her own contemplations.

Legolas continued "Harrin himself is _also_ free from the prophecy now. I am sure the King will be distracted by his own new suitors soon enough."

"Are you truly sure?" Raelyn replied "I could _never_ forgive myself if suffering came to my people because of my actions."

"Every leader's actions have consequence," Legolas responded, "Few decisions are ever made without trade-offs. But please, fear not. Harrin will hardly risk war." Changing his tone to be more light-hearted Legolas continued with a laugh "He would not want to experience the wrath of your new ally, of that I am certain!"

This comment certainly grasped Raelyn's attention. "New… ally?" she said with wide eyes turning to face Legolas.

Legolas saw the keen anticipation in her eyes and his own throat suddenly went dry. His words just would not flow as eloquently as they usually did. "Well, that is… of course, if you… wish…," he managed.

Even when Legolas was _so_ sure that Raelyn was all he could ever want, all that he waited had for… he thought _what if… now that she was free, she did not feel the same way_ _about me_. Swallowing hard, he pushed aside every doubt in his mind and opened his heart. In that moment he willingly made himself more vulnerable than he had ever been before.

"That is… of course," he began again bending down on one knee "If you would bestow upon me… your hand in marriage."

Raelyn watched on in a trance as Legolas removed a chain from around his neck. On the chain, hung a beautiful and intricate mithril ring. It resembled a delicate tree branch that would gently wrap around the finger when it was worn. Tiny green emeralds adorned the joins between each leaf. Emeralds were a most precious jewel, especially to the elves who called them beryl. Holding Raelyn's shaking left hand Legolas held the ring just above the fingertip of her nethig _(ring finger)._

Legolas began again, "Raelyn, Princess of Rohan, Queen of My Heart, if you accept this ring I will be forever honoured and humbled. _You_ are the one I have waited an eternity for. The _one_ I would freely give up my own eternity for. From this day forward… I cannot imagine spending another day apart. My heart belongs to you and no other. Amin mela lle." _(I love you)_

"Oh Legolas," Raelyn began with tears in her eyes. She knelt down in front of him so she could gaze straight into his eyes, "I cannot think of anything more perfect than spending the rest of _my_ life with _you_."

Such relief washed over Legolas and he did not have the strength to stand. Raelyn threw her arms around his neck and they embraced with a passionate kiss. Their kiss only ceased when the galloping Riders of Rohan could be heard approaching in the distance.

Legolas gently slipped the ring on Raelyn's finger and said "This ring belonged to my Mother. It is the most special thing I have to give to you."

"Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin," _(I shall treasure your gift in my heart)_ Raelyn replied; carefully piecing the phrase together as she recalled the various words she had been taught during her stay in Mirkwood.

Legolas stared at Raelyn in wonder. For a moment he considered whether he had he heard her correctly. Could she have just spoken in the language of his people?

Raelyn blushed as she smiled at the astonished looking elf. "Come, let us begin our new lives together, Hallaer," _(Tall one)_ she said with a wink, which made Legolas laugh.

Beaming, Legolas replied "Lle naa vanima, Aier. _(You are beautiful, short one)_ I could think of nothing better."

~ The End ~

* * *

Thank you so much for reading my first piece of published writing. I certainly hope you've enjoyed the story because I know I have enjoyed writing it. I truly appreciate all your views, reviews, favourites, follows and so on.

If you enjoyed this story you are most welcome to take a peek at my current work in progress 'A Sister by all bar Blood' which follows various events of The Lord of the Rings through the eyes of another new and original female character.


End file.
